


We're gonna fix it

by ilovenaley13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Mickey and Ian kissing and fucking and says I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna fix it

It was 2:55 am and Mickey was wide awake lying on the floor, waiting for his redhead to come home so he could finally relax. It made him nervous being away from Ian when he worked at the club, but he tended to cause a scene so Ian had asked him to just stay home.

Finally he hears the front door open, he decides not to get up. Mickey doesn’t want Ian to know that he is worried and waiting up for him. These days the smallest thing could set Ian off and his brain was too exhausted to deal with an Ian tantrum.

Things never went as planned though, it took 20 minutes for Mickey to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, he hoped it was because Ian had actually eaten something. When Ian walked into the room, Mickey pretended to be asleep, hoping that Ian would just go straight to sleep. Mickey was not that lucky, Ian seemed to be in a mood. He undressed out of his jeans and sat on the bed, only to get up a minute later to use the restroom. 

When he returned, he whispered Mickey’s name to see if he was awake. Mickey didn’t move, hoping that his silence would make Ian go to sleep. The redhead tossed and turned for 5 minutes before Mickey heard Ian sit up in bed.

 

“I know you’re not asleep” Ian said, an edge to his voice.

“How can anyone sleep, with you making all that noise” Mickey finally spoke to the redhead.

“Carl could sleep through a war zone, plus you weren’t really asleep. I can tell when you’re faking, you clench your jaw.” Ian’s accused.

Mickey knew he wasn’t going to get sleep tonight so he sat up and steeled himself for a fight

“Why are you still sleeping on the floor, you’ve been here for 2 weeks nobody gives a shit” Ian said exasperated. 

“You share a room with your two younger brother, and you have a small ass bed. What would us sleeping next to each other change, its not like we’re gonna fuck” Mickey dismissed his statement.

“So what you can only be near me if we’re fucking” Ian’s voice raised.

“I’m not having this conversation it’s bullshit” Mickey said before standing up and walking out of the room. 

Ian followed and grabbed his arm “Where the fuck are you going” Ian said.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch, if you’re just looking for a fight” Mickey argued  
“Fightings the only time you don’t treat me like i’m some fucking child” Ian spat at him.

“What do you want me to do, I look at you wrong and you’re practically in tears. I try to talk to you about what the fuck is going on with you, but you just walk out. I don’t know what the fuck you want from me, I’m trying here Ian but I need you to help me out or” Mickey doesn’t know what he want’s to say, he just feel like he’s in way over his head.

“You know what just leave, go and get the fuck out it will be easier if you go now instead of later when I’ve decided to count on you to be there” Ian’s voice was broken.

“Im not going anywhere” Mickey stepped up into Ians face.

“Why not I’m a fucking mess, and you have enough shit that your don’t need this” Ian whispered, not looking into Mickey’s eyes.

“Because dumbass, I fucking love you no matter what. If you’re fucked in the head, or its the drugs whatever it is thats got you all over the place I really dont give a fuck. You’re it for me, firecrotch so stop talking bullshit and get some sleep” Mickey grabbed onto Ian and yelled till Ians eyes seemed to believe him.

“What did you say” Ian whispered.

“Jesus Ian, why the fuck are you surprised. I haven’t left your fucking side since I found you. How are you surprised that I love you.” Mickey explained. 

Before anything else could be said, Ian attacked Mickey’s mouth.

“I fucking love you so god damn much” he said between kisses as they crashed into Lips bedroom. Their frantic pace was making it hard for either one of them to undress enough so they could fucking devour each other. Finally Ian gained enough leverage to pick Mickey up and slam his back against the wall as Mickeys legs wrapped around Ians waist.

Ian ground into him and slowed things down by licking up Mickey’s neck. He grabbed the bottom of Mickeys shirt and ripped it off over his head. He pulled down Mickeys boxers, before grabbing him and carrying him onto Lips bed. He didn’t give Mickey time to adjust, he pushed his legs over towards his head and burying his face into Mickey’s hole. 

“Oh fuck me” Mickey groaned out. 

Ian made sure to get Mickey’s hold nice and slick, He grabbed a condom from Lips bedside table and slipped it on quickly before burying himself deep inside Mikey’s tight hole. “Oh fuck you feel so god damn good, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer” Ian said while pounding into Mickey fast and hard. 

“I’m so close firecrotch, don’t stop” Mickey begged while working his hands on his own dick in rhythm with Ian’s thrusts. 

“I’m gonna cum, fuckin cum with me” Ian ordered before they both fell over the edge.

They both were breathing heavy while they were covered in Mickey’s cum. Once they gained enough control to use their legs again, Ian pulled Mickey and led him into the bathroom where they took a shower together.

They stood under the steaming hot water, Mickey was behind Ian slowly kissing his strong back with his arms wrapped around Ian’s stomach. 

“Whatever’s wrong with you, we can fix it. I just need you to tell me what’s going on” Mickey whispered while kissing up his back in comfort. 

“I think I need to go see shrink, because I can’t stop whatever is going on in my head” Ian finally admitted while a tear ran down his cheek. 

“Hey we’re going to fix it, Okay” Mickey reassured him.

“I Love you” Ian said kissing Mickey’s lips softly before shutting off the water.


End file.
